steel_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Found Favour
Found Favour ''"There's always another secret."'' Having spent her entire life in Port Nyanzaru, Favour is well-acquainted with and has largely made her living from the rivalries of the Merchant-Princes. But there are limits to the secrets contained in a single city and the amount that her local clientele is willing pay for her services. For years, Favour has been itching to find a wider playground in which to flex her claws. The blasphemous intervention of foreign mages at the Festival of Unkh handed Favour the glimmer of such an opportunity. The Tale Thus Far Following the execution of Lexicon and the imprisonment of Cassius and Leslie Baldwin, Llewellyn sought out a local guide to assist Bad Company. After some inquiry, he made his way to Rho'rosh, a taciturn yet helpful weaponsmith of the Market Ward who knew just the criminal-adjacent but capable little sister who could benefit from a more stable, upright profession. Through a combination of persuasion and downright threatening to tell their mother about Favour's less-than-savory doings, Rho'rosh managed to get Favour to talk to Llewellyn. In exchange for a salary, and a recommendation into an official mage guild of the Cantacio Alliance, which Favour had only previously heard about in stories, Favour agreed to serve as a guide and intelligence gatherer for Bad Company. In her first mission to scout out Fort Vengeance to ascertain the status of Cassius and Leslie Badwin, hordes of undead swarmed the fortified encampment. Favour nearly died after being punched into unconsciousness and swallowed by an undead gorilla. In a three-way battle among Bad Company, two liches, and the Mormesk-Nani Pupu hybrid, Favour narrowly dodged a high-level spell that disintegrated the hair at the top of her head. In the shrine of Unkh in Omu, Favour was mauled into unconsciousness by a herd of ghasts that she unleashed by trying to lockpick her way through a magical challenge. Backstory Tozi Atlakoy’a was known for picking up all kinds of strays. As was customary of buildings in Malar’s Throat, a slum district outside the city walls of Port Nyanzaru, her home was ramshackle and barely held together through the seasonal floods. But it was always clean and filled with an odds-and-ends assortment of needy souls. One late evening, as she hurried home to tend to her current herd of foster children and vagrants, she was stopped in her tracks by a plaintive meowing from a dark alley. Upon closer inspection, Tozi saw that it came from a small, rather pitiful-looking kitten that was all alone. Tozi did not think about the cost of an extra mouth to feed or her already cramped home; rather she did as she always did — she scooped it up and took it home. As it turned out, the kitten had some spunk to her and refused to sleep anywhere but in Tozi’s bed that night. Tozi scolded the kitten who stared defiantly back and dug her claws into the bedding until Tozi broke out in laughter and relented. And so Tozi fell asleep to the content purring of a soft bundle of fur in the crook of her arm. The next morning, however, Tozi was surprised to find a small tabaxi kit nestled up beside her. When none of the tabaxi of Malar’s Throat claimed the kit, Tozi gave her a name and a place in her home for the wayward. Relationships The Guild/Party Cassius Gixxle Kharina Leslie Baldwin Sinna Stormforge =